A Very Merry Power Rangers Samurai Christmas 2: Electric Boogaloo
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: The sorta sequel to A Very Merry Power Rangers Samurai Christmas Musical Spectacular ON ICE! Last time, there was no ice. This time, there is. (Hooray!) But there's also lying, relationships, presents, family, memories, food, secrets, and more. So read on to find out how this Christmas will go. Jemily, Kia, Lantonio, Mike/OC. Click on my profile to read the others in the series.


A Very Merry Power Rangers Samurai Christmas 2: Electric Boogaloo

(This Time It's Actually ON ICE!)

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or Breakin' for that matter, but I do own a laptop and some other things, so don't try to say I'm broke, because I have at least 97 cents. As far as you know.  
**_

Jayden was helping Lauren set up the Christmas tree.

"I can't believe it. This will be our first Christmas together in a while." Lauren said.

"Yeah, I'm so happy that we get to be together this year." Jayden said.

"Remind me again why we waited until Christmas Eve to set up the tree?" Lauren asked.

"You know, I have no idea." Jayden told her.

* * *

Antonio and Mia were making the dinner they would eat later that day.

"So, do you think that Kevin will like the gift I got him?" She asked showing the necklace that she got for him.

"Mia, he'll love it. I just hope that my gifts will be fine." Antonio said.

"Don't worry, Lauren will like whatever you give her." Mia said fixing the food.

"What?!" Antonio asked.

"Please, you're like me and Kevin were, we thought we were hiding it well, but you guys all figured it out." Mia explained.

"Does she know I like her?" Antonio asked.

"I don't know, if she does she hasn't said anything." Mia told him.

* * *

Kevin, Mike and Emily were busy with the presents. They had already sorted the ones that were already wrapped so that they could easily tell which one went to which person, now they just needed to group them together.

"Hm, Mia hasn't gotten me a present yet." Kevin said noticing a few were missing.

"Well, maybe she kept it in her room so that you won't be tempted to open it." Emily teased.

"I also notice a certain Red Ranger hasn't gotten anything for you." Kevin responded.

"What?! How could he?!" Emily hypocritically cried out.

"Whoa, Em, calm down." Mike said having to be the moderator.

"I can't believe it! I already got him his present and he still didn't get me one!"

"Maybe he kept it in his room so that you won't be tempted to open it." Kevin mockingly said.

"Okay, why are you two acting so weird?" Mike asked.

"Oh no, don't you use my words against me!"

"Why not?" Kevin replied.

"So, you're gonna ignore me, right?" Mike asked.

"I bet you $10 that I can find Jayden's present for me before you can find Mia's present for you." Emily burst out.

"Fine! Two conditions, we can't tell them about the bet, and we can't get help from anyone else." Kevin said.

"Deal! If any of the conditions are broken, then whoever breaks it has to clean the dojo with their toothbrush." Emily yelled.

"Okay." Kevin agreed.

"Um, dudes, don't you think you're going a little crazy?" Mike tried to cut in.

"We start...now." Emily said. The two Rangers left Mike alone.

"Wait, we aren't done guys! Don't leave me to finish sorting these out!"

* * *

Jayden and Lauren were almost finished with the tree when Emily came in.

"Hi, Jay."

"Hey, Em, you wanna help with the tree?"

"Oh, um, sure, what do I need to do?"

"Well, you can grab the tinsel and wrap it around the tree while Lauren goes to get the star." Jayden told her. Emily started doing that while Lauren left to find it.

"So, you already do your Christmas shopping?" Emily asked.

"Yep. I already bought, wrapped, and laid out all of the presents." Jayden said.

"Oh, so, my gift?" Emily hinted as she wrapped the tree.

"Oh, you were doing the gift arranging, right. Well, your gift is in a secret place. And no, I will not tell you where it is. That ruins the point of it being a secret." Emily was about to respond when Lauren came back.

"Okay bro, can you hold the ladder so that I won't fall when I put the star on?"

"Of course." Jayden grabbed the ladder and held it steady as Lauren walked up it. Emily looked at the siblings, and yet, despite knowing that she had a bet with Kevin at stake, she momentarily forgot about being a Ranger. Memories of when she was little and Serena and her would set up the tree came rushing back to her. She ran out of the room, desperately trying to hold back tears.

"What's with Emily?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know." Jayden said confused.

* * *

Mia and Antonio were pretty much done with the cooking, and so they decided to do something.

"Hey, you wanna go ice skating?" They asked Kevin as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sure, when?"

"Now." They suggested.

"But, the food?"

"Ji can handle it, we'll just tell him." Antonio said.

"Just us, or?" Kevin asked, confused.

"Let's get everyone involved." Mia said. The three of them went out and saw the two Red Rangers finished with the Christmas tree.

"You guys want to go ice skating?" Antonio asked.

"Now?" They asked.

"Yeah." Mia said enthusiastically.

"Sure." They agreed shrugging their shoulders.

"What about Mike and Emily?" Kevin asked.

"Well, get them." Mia said affectionately.

"Fine, I'll get Mike, Jay, I'm guessing you want Em?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Okay, finally done." Mike said finished with his job. He smiled at the fact that he was all alone and did not open a single one of his presents. Antonio came in.

"Hey amigo, we're all going ice skating, you gonna join?"

"Can I invite Rachel?"

"Of course!" Antonio said.

"Sure, just let me call her."

* * *

Emily was in her room, crying into her pillow when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Em?" Jayden said not opening the door.

"Come in." She said trying to disguise the fact that she'd been crying. He immediately came in when he heard her speak like that.

"Em, what's wrong?" Jayden said sitting down next to her.

"It's not fair."

"What?"

"You." Emily said.

"What?" Jayden asked shocked.

"You get to be with your sister this Christmas." Emily whispered to him.

"Em, I know it's hard for you. Serena seems like she'd be a nice person, but she'd be in this exact same situation as you if she was here, only I wouldn't have fallen in love with her." Jayden told her lifting her head up and looking into her eyes. "Em, I know what you are going through, not knowing if you'll actually be able to see your sister again. But I promise you this, we will both be able to."

"Jay, don't make promises like that." Emily said sadly.

"Why should I not make promises that I intend to keep?" He asked.

"You're just saying that." Emily turned away.

"No, I'm not." Jayden said trying to convince her. "Em, please believe me." He begged.

"Okay." She said.

"Great." Jayden said smiling. "The rest of us are going ice skating, you wanna come?" Jayden asked.

"I don't know how to ice skate." Emily admitted.

"That's okay, I don't either!" Jayden told her in an upbeat manner. Emily laughed at her boyfriend's stupidity and pulled him into a kiss.

"Well, let's go." She said when they broke apart.

* * *

When the Rangers arrived at the ice skating rink, they saw a girl in a jacket standing there waiting.

"Hey, Mike." Rachel said.

"Hey babe." He said going over and pulling her close.

"Well, I guess that all works out, we'll skate in pairs." Lauren said. "The two of them, Kevin and Mia, Jayden and Emily, and Antonio and I." The Rangers nodded their  
heads and went off on their own way. "Well, come on Antonio." Lauren said grabbing his arm and pulling him like a child. The two of them went up to the skate rental place and got their skates.

"You kids have a nice date." The rental person said.

"Oh, um, we're not dating, we're just friends." Antonio said.

"Yeah." Lauren said.

"Right." The person said skeptically.

"Come on, let's go." Lauren said leading him to a place to put their skates on. Antonio was having a little trouble with the laces.

"Can you help me?"

"Sure." Lauren said. She knelt down to tie his skate for him. "So, that was weird, right?"

"What?" Antonio asked.

"That person thought we were dating." Lauren said smirking.

"What's with that smirk?"

"Could you actually see us dating?" She asked with a laugh, making Antonio's face fall.

"Um, I don't know how to respond to that." He said truthfully.

"Easy. I mean, do you honestly think that a relationship between us would work out? Jayden would kill you!"She said finishing up and standing on her skates.

"Is that the only reason?" Antonio asked hopefully.

"Do you need another?" Lauren asked oblivious to his feelings.

"Not anymore." He mumbled.

"What?" Lauren asked as they walked out onto the rink.

"Try to think of four." Antonio dared her.

"Well, for one, you're my brother's best friend. Two, I'm supposed to be your leader. Three, we have to save the world. And four, well, um, you just, um, aren't my type." Lauren told him, skating in circles around his as she did.

"What is your type?" Antonio asked.

"I don't really know." Lauren confessed.

"Well then, here's a rebuttal to all of your reasons. One, I don't care. Two, Jayden and Emily worked out fine before you got here. Three, everyone else is dating someone, and four, _you_ are most definitely _my _type." Antonio said.

"Wait, you like me?" Lauren asked stopping.

"Yes." Antonio looked down, realizing that he just told Lauren the truth. "Can we still be friends?" He asked in a last hope.

"No." Lauren told him. Antonio was heartbroken.

* * *

Jayden and Emily were skating and trying their best not to fall down. They succeeded for the most part.

"So, about your gift to me." Emily tried to get him to talk.

"Why do you need to know so bad?" Jayden asked.

"No reason." Emily asked.

"I know what's going on." Jayden said thinking he had it all figured out.

"What?" Emily asked worried.

"You're just really impatient." Jayden said.

"Yeah, that's it." Emily sighed. However, when she did that, she lost her balance and fell over. She grabbed onto Jayden for support, but that just sent him falling down too. He landed on top of her.

"Ow, Em, I really appreciate you thinking that I could help you, but next time, don't." He joked as they got up. They looked at the other Rangers, Mia and Kevin were skating together around the rink, while it seemed that Mike and Rachel were having a race. They looked for Antonio and Lauren and saw them across the rink, stopped. Suddenly they saw Lauren grab Antonio and kiss him.

"About time sis." Jayden said.

"Wait, she liked him?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, but she thought that he didn't like her so she pushed her feelings down. I told her to just go for it, like I did with you, but she wouldn't do it."

* * *

After the kiss Antonio just looked dumbfounded.

"Wha- Bu- Hu- I ca- Y- What?" Antonio asked.

"No, we can't be friends. We can, however be boyfriend and girlfriend." Lauren said.

"Wait, what?" Antonio repeated.

"I like you too, Antonio." She said.

"But, but, what, huh, you, what, I'm so confused." Antonio said.

"Do you need to sit down?" Lauren asked concerned.

"Yeah." Antonio said, leaving the rink.

* * *

"Hey, Mia." Kevin said sweetly.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"About your present to me." Kevin said.

"I knew I forgot something!" Mia gasped.

"What?" Kevin said worriedly.

"Kidding." Mia said. "What about it?"

"Where is it?"

"Oh, yeah, you were organizing them, I haven't wrapped it yet, it'll take a little time." Mia lied.

"Oh." Kevin said.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad I get to spend time with you." Kevin told her. They both moved in closer.

"Me too." Mia told him. He leaned down to her lips and started kissing her. Mia melted into it and closed her eyes. They broke apart a few seconds later. "So that's what it feels like." Mia said.

"What, was this your first time kissing someone?"

"What, no, well, first time today." Mia said, hoping he would believe that she had done that before.

* * *

Emily was having a great time with Jayden once they started getting the hang of the skates. They were going around the rink when they ran into some people.

"Sorry." They both said.

"No problem, hey, Jayden!" Mike said.

"Mike, so, you must be Rachel?" Jayden asked.

"Yes, and since you're Jayden, you must be Emily." She said sticking her hand out for her to shake.

"I wouldn't do that. I'm still not the best at keeping my balance." Emily told her.

"Oh, okay." Rachel said understanding.

"So, you go to the local college?" Jayden asked.

"Yep, studying the visual arts."

"Oh, an art major." Emily asked impressed.

"Yeah, hopefully the world will know of the famous artist Rachel Dawes." She paused and then said. "Go ahead, make the Batman jokes."

"Well, Mike, it seems we know who you're going after." Emily said.

"I've just got one question, do you believe in Harvey Dent?" Jayden asked.

"Okay, now is that out of your system?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." They said.

"Good." She skated away grabbing Mike's hand and he went with her.

"So, I hope she ends up better than her namesake." Jayden said.

* * *

Antonio still couldn't believe what had just happened. He closed his eyes and pinched himself, but he was still there. It had actually happened. The girl of his dreams had kissed him, and she said that she liked him. He laid down on the bench and Lauren walked over to him.

"So, I'm guessing that you're better now."

"Nope." Antonio told her.

"Well, huh. I wish I could help you, but I guess I can't."

"Oh, you can."

"How?" Lauren asked.

"Kiss me again." Antonio told her. She gladly conceded and their lips touched again. The moment seemed to freeze for the two of them as fireworks exploded in their minds.

"Hey, Antonio, looks like you finally got her." Mike said, passing by. Antonio gave a thumbs up because he didn't want it to end.

* * *

"Well, Mike, I know that you celebrate with those guys, so I brought you your gift here." Rachel said pulling it out of her jacket.

"Oh, you did?" Mike asked surprised. "Man, I thought I was going to look extra good because I did that." He joked showing her that he also brought the gift.

"So, who goes first?" Rachel asked.

"You." Mike said.

"Okay." She said carefully opening her present. When she opened up the box to see a pair of green earrings she started to hug him. "Mike, these are so beautiful!"

"Yeah, I thought that you might like them."

"I love them." She told him. She handed him his present.

"No way! You got me a skateboard." He said, holding the board.

"Not just any board. Check the bottom."

"_Tony Hawk_." "Wait, this was signed by Tony Hawk?"

"Yep." Rachel said.

"Cool." Mike said. The two put their gifts off to the side and started making out.

* * *

When the Rangers returned to the Shiba house after the fun time they had, they found the entire place covered in decorations.

"What?" They asked as they walked in.

"Oh, hi Rangers." Ji said. "Like what I did? Granted, I did have some help." He stepped aside and showed them somebody that shocked them.

"Wait, Spike?!" Mia asked shocked. "Ji, what?"

"They're friends of the other Rangers." Ji told them.

"Really?" Emily asked confused.

"Yeah um, my dad's married to the Pink Zeo Ranger." Spike explained. _**(Yes, I know it makes no sense to have Kat as the mom, but I want a Tommy/Kim relationship, dang it.) **_"Don't worry, I understand why you can't date me." He added towards Mia.

"And the Mighty Morphin' team went to high school with me. In fact, I was there to protect the earth when the invasion by Astronema happened." Bulk bragged.

"So, you guys knew the other Rangers?" Mike asked.

"That's what we're saying. You're right Uncle Bulk, the Green Rangers are the slowest."

"Hey!" Mike said.

"Mike, these are our guests, it would be rude to offend them." Jayden said.

"Oh, but they can offend me?" Mike asked.

"Yes. It's funny when it happens to you." Jayden told him.

"What?" Mike exclaimed.

"So, you guys are here because?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, well, we were just going to drop off our presents to the Rangers, er, you, and Ji asked if we could help decorate." Bulk explained. "We, really need to get going now." He said.

"Wait." Lauren said. "Before you go, take this." She said handing them a training staff. "As a gift." They looked at it and then left the Shiba house to train to become real Samurai.

"So, everyone's going to get a happy ending." Antonio said.

"Yeah, for now." Lauren said leaning her head on Antonio's shoulder. "But that's all we really need."

"Okay, is anyone else a little creeped out?" Mike asked.

"Why?" Mia was confused.

"Jayden, the Red Ranger, dates Emily, the Yellow Ranger, and then Lauren, the Red Ranger, dates Antonio, the Gold Ranger." Mike explained.

"Wow, what a coincidence." Emily said realizing that.

"It's as if our relationships were decided by some two-bit hack writer on the internet." Jayden said.

"Yeah, right." Antonio said laughing at the implication.

"So, are we going to eat?" Lauren asked.

"Sure, let's do that." Emily said. The Rangers all went to eat.

* * *

After the meal, Ji told them that he would wash the dishes and after he was done they could open presents. Emily and Kevin knew that this was their final chance to win the bet.

* * *

"Hey, Jayden?"

* * *

"Hey, Mia?"

* * *

"Yeah?"

* * *

"Yeah?"

* * *

"Can you take me to your room?"

* * *

"Can I see your room?"

* * *

"Sure Em."

* * *

"Of course Kevin."

* * *

"Great, thanks."

* * *

"Well, let's go."

* * *

They arrived in Jayden's room and Emily got to searching.

"Em, what are you doing?"

* * *

When they got to Mia's room, Kevin started looking for the gift.

"Uh, Kevin?"

* * *

"Jayden, it's nothing, I'm just, you know."

"Looking for your gift?"

"What, no, that's crazy talk."

* * *

"Kevin, Kevin, Kevin! What's going on?

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

* * *

Suddenly, Emily found a box.

"Em, put that down."

* * *

Kevin had located a small wrapped container.

"Kevin. What are you doing?"

* * *

"Why, is it my gift?"

"No, your gift is wrapped." Emily threw the box down.

* * *

"Is this my gift?"

"No, you're going crazy." Mia said trying to calm him down.

* * *

"Emily!" Jayden snapped. "What are you doing?"

"Um, well."

"If you can't wait 20 minutes for your gift-"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

* * *

"Where is it then?" Kevin asked.

"Why do you need to know?"

"No reason."

"You can wait then."

"No I can't."

* * *

"I can't tell you Jay."

"Oh, great, you made a bet with Mike about your gift, didn't you?"

"No, not Mike." She told him.

* * *

"Kevin, what, did you bet Mike or something?"

"Not exactly." Kevin said.

"Who, Emily?"

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Jayden screamed. "Did you not trust me or something?"

"No, it wasn't anything like that, Kevin pushed me into it."

"Right." Jayden said skeptically.

* * *

"Well, yes, but I can explain!"

"Well, I'm listening."

"Okay, Emily was the one who started the whole thing."

* * *

"Please, believe me Jayden. I would never think that you would forget me that easily."

* * *

"Mia, I just wanted to show how much you cared."

* * *

"Fine, here it is." Jayden said handing the wrapped gift over.

* * *

"Well, go ahead, prove them right."

* * *

The two Rangers ran out into the halls of the Shiba house and ran into each other.

"I win!" They said simultaneously.

"What? No, I do." They both continued to say.

Jayden and Mia walked out to see the arguement.

"Hey, I got it first!" Kevin and Emily said.

"No, I did!" Emily and Kevin replied.

"Guys!" Jayden said.

"What?" They asked.

"I think it's a tie." Mia concluded.

"What does that mean?" Kevin asked.

"Nobody wins, nobody loses." Jayden told them.

"Great, we went to all that effort for nothing." Kevin sighed.

"Well, it could be worse." Emily said.

"How?" Kevin asked.

"Could be raining." Emily told him. Suddenly, they heard Ji's voice.

"Rangers, it's time to open presents." Ji told them.

* * *

After the gift giving, the Rangers all went their separate ways. Jayden and Emily went to her room, Kevin and Mia went to his room, Antonio and Lauren stayed in the main room, and Mike went outside.

* * *

"So, Em. Thanks for the gift." Jayden said holding his new guitar.

"You're welcome. I like my gift too." Emily said wearing the yellow high heels.

"I thought you would. Although, give Mia some credit, she knew what size shoe you wear." Jayden told her.

"Yeah, I sorta figured you got help." Emily told him lying her head down on his shoulder. "Can you play me a song?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure, got any requests?"

* * *

Kevin was writing down a list of a million reasons why Mia was the greatest girlfriend ever.

"This necklace is really great, Mia." Kevin told her _again._

"Well, you're gift was good too. I love my new dress." Mia said looking at it.

"Yeah, I hoped that you would." Kevin said.

* * *

Antonio and Lauren were sitting on the couch with her head on his chest and he had a drink.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Antonio asked.

"What movie?" Lauren wanted to know.

"I don't care, whatever you want." Antonio said.

"Well, I've always wanted to see _Hitch_." Lauren told him. Antonio nearly choked on his drink. "What?" Lauren asked.

"That's the movie Jayden and Emily saw on their 'first' date." Antonio told her.

"What's with the weird pronunciation on first?" Lauren asked.

"Well, they were three inches tall and it was on a portable DVD player in a toy car on the table." Antonio told her.

"What?"

"It's a long story."

"Oh."

* * *

Mike was busy practicing his skateboard tricks, not on his new one mind you, but on the one he always had. Since this has really nothing interesting happening, we aren't going to focus on it.

* * *

Jayden was playing the song Emily chose and the two of them were singing along.

_"I kick down the walls around me, They don't know how strong I am, I'm not defined by boundaries, They could never understand, I'm so much more, Than status quo, Forget about being, Another pipe dreamer stuck on the bottom floor, And I know, It's time to go, So maybe I've gotten, Everything that I wanted, But I think that I might have made it so, When I said, No no no, To status quo," _Emily had figured that Jayden would know this song, so she picked it. The two of them had agreed that when the time came they would change up the lyrics a little. _"I am a Samurai Ranger, I'm gonna do everything I can, To always be a Samurai Ranger, It's everything, It's everything, I am." _Emily yawned and started to close her eyes.

"Good night." She said falling asleep on his shoulder. He laid down and went to sleep too.

* * *

Mia had tried to convince Kevin to let her stay, but he told her to go to her room so the others wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Kevin, they know that we wouldn't do anything." Mia begged.

"No." Kevin said. "It just, is too much of a risk." Kevin said tiredly.

"But." Mia yawned.

"Don't even try it." Kevin said yawning too. He went to his bed and got in it.

"Please." Mia said.

"No." Kevin argued barely staying awake.

"Okay." Mia said turning her back to him. When she heard his breathing slow she turned back and saw that he was already asleep. "Good." She said getting onto the bed and in his arms. "I don't care if he hates me for this, he won't when he wakes up."

* * *

Ji had walked past the main room and saw Lauren and Antonio asleep on the couch with a movie going on. He smiled, got a blanket, put it over them, turned the movie off, and left the room.

* * *

Mike came in and went to his room to sleep. (_**Eh, I don't really care, I thought he needed some type of ending.)**_

* * *

The next morning they woke up. It was Christmas. Since I'm that type of writer, I'll let you fill in the dots from here.

_**Did you like it?** _Why wasn't that last line bold italicized? _**Because it's part of the actual story, the bold italics are only for author's notes that take away from the actual story. Their sorta like footnotes, only sometimes in the middle of the story. **_Well, there's that, last year you were late, this year you're early. _**No I'm not. Five days before is not early, it's barely on time.**_ So, I guess that you will write Megaforce when it comes out? Pick a couple that will be doomed to fail, that couple has more chemistry than the actual canon couple, the writers subconsciously tried to write for that couple but the man in charge said it had to be the other couple, they conceded so they wouldn't get fired, but they already had all the moments for the failed couple- _**Wait, shouldn't that be my arguement, not yours. I was the Jemily shipper, you're just the jerk who is stuck in the internet and reads my stories because you have nothing better to do.** _Yes, yes it should. Also, why did you put a Heavyweights reference in? _**Where, I don't seen no Heavyweights.** _The deleted scene reference. _**Oh, that, the whole first time today thing, yeah, I just got done watching the Heavyweights deleted scenes and that one was my favorite. **_Oh, well. Review, people. _**Yes. Review. Please.**_


End file.
